The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing a solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus.
As solid-state imaging devices that are used in digital cameras or video cameras, CCD-type solid-state imaging devices or CMOS-type solid-state imaging devices are disclosed in the related art. Such solid-state imaging devices are largely classified into two kinds depending on a direction of light incident to a light sensing portion.
One kind of the solid-state imaging devices is a solid-state imaging device that senses light incident from a front surface side of a semiconductor substrate in which an interconnection layer is formed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-314058). The other kind of the solid-state imaging devices is a so-called rear surface irradiation type solid-state imaging device that senses light incident from a rear surface side of a semiconductor substrate in which the interconnection layer is not formed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-176949 and 2006-019653 and Japanese Patent No. 3050583).
In such solid-state imaging devices, a light shielding film is provided to shield between pixels. For example, in the solid-state imaging device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-176949, a light shielding film is provided in the same plane as a color filter so as to reduce a color mixture to adjacent pixels.
When the light shielding film is provided to the solid-state imaging device, the color mixture to adjacent pixels may be reduced, but there is a problem in that a part of obliquely incident light is interrupted by the light shielding film and thereby a light sensitivity with respect to the obliquely incident light decreases.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-314058 discloses a method in which the obliquely incident light is condensed by microlenses provided in a multi-layer fashion to reliably condense the light to the light sensing portion.